Let Them Talk (Hugh Laurie album)
(France) | Recorded = 26–27 July, 1 September, 4–8 & 21 October 2010 | Genre = Blues | Length = 57:56 69:02 (Special Edition) | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = Joe Henry | Last album = | This album = Let Them Talk (2011) | Next album = Didn't It Rain (2013) | Misc = }} Let Them Talk is the debut studio album by English actor and musician Hugh Laurie. The album, which consists of classic blues songs, was released on 9 May 2011. Some of the songs are collaborations with well-known artists such as Tom Jones, Irma Thomas and Dr. John. Laurie plays piano and guitar on the album in addition to providing lead vocals. Kevin Breit plays guitar and Vincent Henry plays saxophones. The album was produced by Joe Henry and features horn arrangements by Allen Toussaint. Laurie premiered some of the songs in a small New Orleans club in March 2011, and started officially touring with these materials on April 2011 with two consecutive live concerts in Germany.On April 27, 2011 in Hamburg, and on April 28, 2011 in Berlin. see Hugh Laurie's Blues - the official Site back Tour listings, as reflected in the Internet Archive, retrieved on June 10, 2018 In the UK, he performed at the Union Chapel in London, at the Cheltenham Jazz Festival, Warwick Arts Centre in Coventry, and at Manchester's Royal Northern College of Music. Laurie also made several television appearances, including BBC2 programmes The Graham Norton Show and Later... with Jools Holland, and was interviewed on BBC Radio 2's Chris Evans Breakfast Show. On 15 May 2011, Laurie appeared in the UK ITV series Perspectives, explaining his love for the music of New Orleans and playing music from the album, at studios and live venues in the city of New Orleans itself.Hugh Laurie: Down by the River, The ITV.com webpage, as reflected in the Internet Archive, retrieved on June 10, 2018 A special edition of the album, containing three more songs, was released on 15 May 2011. A second blues album, named Didn't It Rain, was released on 6 May 2013. | rev1 = Allmusic | rev1score = | rev2 = musicOMH | rev2score = | rev3 = The Independent | rev3score = Positive | rev4 = Mojo | rev4score = }} Track listing Songs of the ''Deluxe Edition'' Songs of the ''Special Edition'' Reception The album received favorable reviews, and holds a Metacritic score of 61 out of 100, based on 9 reviews, indicating "generally favorable" reviews. Chart performance "Let Them Talk" was the biggest-selling blues album of 2011 in the UK, with sales of 192,000 copies. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Release history Tour ;Festivals and other miscellaneous performances : This concert was a part of "Cornbury Festival" : This concert was a part of "North Sea Jazz Festival" : This concert was a part of "Jazz a Vienne" : This concert was a part of "Les Francofolies de Spa" : This concert was a part of "Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival 2012" : This concert was a part of "Veranos de la Villa 2012" : This concert was a part of "Starlite Festival 2012" References External links *Official website *Promotional video on Laurie's official YouTube channel Category:2011 debut albums Category:Hugh Laurie albums Category:Albums produced by Joe Henry Category:Warner Bros. Records albums